NO REGRETS
by meowma1
Summary: Neal Caffrey is just days away from total freedom; until a new case and a new woman named Angela enters his life. The case is simple,the woman is complicated. A con is on it's way, but who's conning who? Bad language, sex. First Fanfiction. Continues in "IT CANT GET ANY BETTER"
1. Chapter 1

"NO REGRETS"

The coins and their history are real. There is a donated painting in the Neue Gallery in Manhattan by Gustav Klimt entitled, Adele Bloch-Bauer I.

1.

Neal Caffrey drank his morning coffee as he watched the news on his laptop:

"We have a very happy New Yorker today," the male announcer began. "It seems while cleaning out a newly acquired pawn shop, the new owner found 2 1933 double eagle solid gold coins in his inventory, and turned them in to the secret service. He received a 2 million dollar reward. The recipient wishes to remain anonymous. Jane, do you have the history of these coins?"

The woman anchor spoke, "yes...the 1933 double eagle is a United States 20-dollar gold coin. Although 445,500 specimens of this double eagle were minted in 1933 none were ever officially circulated, and nearly all were melted down. Around twenty found their way into the hands of collectors, and the US government is offering $1million reward each, but most of these were subsequently seized or voluntarily turned in to the Secret Service who destroyed them, making this one of the world's rarest coins.

Right now, two are in a U.S. National Collection, one is in the hands of a private owner who paid US$7.59 million for it in 2002 - the second-highest price paid at auction for a single U.S. coin, ten others are in Fort Knox.

5 are still missing, and the U.S. Government wants them."

Neal closed his laptop just as Mozzie knocked and walked in.

"Morning, Neal..." he gave Neal a container of coffee, and sat. Neal put the coffee on the table.

"Morning Moz..."

"Going to work today?"

"Yes, I'm waiting for Peter to call... He called earlier, said he had something of interest to review and he'd call me...how did everything go with you?"

Mozzie smiled,

"Very well, mon frère...our choice is we can leave in 10 days, or two weeks".

Neal grinned, sipped his coffee. He gazed out onto the terrace, staring at the Chrysler Building.

"Let's go for 10 days...the sooner the better".

He stood up and walked around Mozzie, patting him on the shoulder.

"Going to miss this place, Moz, but its time..."

"Neal...we have to leave with no regrets, remember? Otherwise what's the point?"

Neal turned to his friend, nodded.

"I know...we are who we are, and it seems that no amount of good deeds will ever change that."

"Neal, you don't have to change, and you don't have to do penance or good deeds...let's just get our bootie, get out of here, and live in peace"

Hearing it said, Neal smiled, nodding...His phone rang and Mozzie got up to leave,

"Catch you later".

Neal answered, it was Peter.

"Hey Peter, what's up?"

"Neal, come on in...Got something brewing..."

"All right, be there in a half hour."

Neal disconnected, put on his jacket and hat, and left for work.

Springtime in New York was Neal's favorite time. Walking its streets gave him time to go things over in his mind.

It was time for him to start a new chapter. He knew the time had come to leave after Matthew Keller was captured with the Nazi U-boat bootie. After Mozzie told Neal that while Keller was searching for the stash, he had 1/2 of the stolen treasures secreted away and shipped to a safe location. Everyone thought what Keller got was 100% of the treasure and they stopped looking for it! Got to love Moz; and Neal did.

This was their ticket to a new life, with plenty of merchandise to sell when needed. They just had to wait for the right time to pack up and go, and that was in 10 days.

Neal knew now that he was who he was; no matter what life changes he tried to make, or what Peter tried to force down his throat. No regrets...he smiled as he entered the FBI building, 'maybe I'll get a tattoo that says that', he thought as he got into the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Peter was in the conference room and Neal joined him.

"Morning, Neal, have a seat..." he pushed a file toward Neal, who picked it up and read. When he finished, he looked up at Peter.

"I saw this on the news this morning..."

"Yeah, me too. I got a call from the Secret Service. It seems they want white collar to take over a case, using us as a smoke screen, so to speak, to shelter someone that needs protection..."

Peter stood up and went to the window, facing Neal.

"The Fonchetti family is involved...well, one of them is..."

"Fonchetti, huh?" Neal leaned forward,

"Can't find a bigger name in organized crime on the east coast..."

"Neal, I was told Angela Fonchetti, Gino Fonchetti's daughter, turned herself in to Secret Service headquarters early this morning. It seems she knows where the last 5 coins are. "

Neal whistled...

"I assume she can't get to them herself, is that right?"

Peter nodded.

"She says she knows where they are, but she told agents she was being watched now by the family, and wanted protective custody. They feel she'd be better off with the White Collar Unit. Nobody would look for her here. We can get her story, and try to figure out what's going on...come on..."

Peter started to leave the office, Neal followed him,

"What? She's here already?'

"Yes..." Peter walked to the elevator, pressed 'B'

Neal frowned,

"In the basement?"

"Yes. They brought her in through the underground garage."

A few moments later, the door opened, and Neal followed Peter to where an agent sat outside an office. The agent stood and opened the door, Peter and Neal entered.

Sitting at a small table was Angela Fonchetti. She looked up. She had long brown hair, and Neal stared at her face, thinking she had the biggest bluest eyes he had ever seen. She was pretty, in her early 30's. She wore jeans and a white man's shirt, much too big for her slight frame.

"Miss Fonchetti, I'm agent Peter Burke, this is..."

Before he could finish, Angela interrupted.

"Neal Caffrey..." she extended her hand to Neal, but not Peter. Neal shook it, and frowned,

"Have we met?"

"No, but your reputation precedes you..." she turned to Peter, "Agent Burke, nice to make your acquaintance..." they shook hands then, and both men sat opposite her.

"Well, Miss Fonchetti..." Peter began,

"Please call me Angela..."

"Okay, Angela...we know a little about what's going on, but I'd like to hear your story..."

He took out a pen, intending to take notes. Angela put her hand on his,

"Ground rules, Agent Burke. No notes, no recording...nothing that can tie me to this visit. I am already annoyed you had an agent see me enter this room...but, we will be more careful henceforth, agreed?"

Neal tried not to smirk, the word 'henceforth' was not something he expected to hear from her; it was too haughty.

Angela noticed his expression, but dismissed it and began her story.

"One night, I must have been around 10 years old; my father took me to his office, and opened a small box. It held 5 of the most beautiful golden coins I had ever seen. I touched them, admired them, and put them quietly back. Pop said they were for me, but when I got older. My mother had passed a few years earlier, and I was always the gleam in my father's eyes. Anyway, he closed the box, and I left. Whenever Pop wasn't around, I went back to revisit that treasure...he had them in the box in a desk drawer...he never locked things away; after all, he was surrounded by family...who would rob family? "

At this point she looked away from Neal and Peter for a moment, then looked back and continued. "When I was 15, pop was arrested. My Uncle Vito was in charge of the family now. Not long after, Pop passed in prison".

She took a deep breath, reliving that memory was difficult, Neal realized.

"I went to live with Uncle Vito on Rhode Island. I forgot about those coins, until I heard the broadcast this morning."

Neal and Peter absorbed the story, looked at each other.

"Then I realized I know where those coins are..."

"And the first thing you do is call the Secret Service?" Neal asked skeptically...

Angela looked directly at him,

"Does the name Fonchetti not mean anything, Mr. Caffrey? If pop told anyone else about those coins, don't you think another family member's memory might also be triggered? Maybe they think I know and will come after me? "

She spoke like Neal was a simpleton...Peter saw his face, and quickly said,

"Ummm, Angela, would you excuse me and Caffrey for a moment?"

She shrugged, they both walked out.

"Do you believe her story?"

Peter asked Neal. Neal rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah Peter, I do, but there's something off, she's definitely hiding something, or holding back something..." Peter knew Neal had a keen knack of reading people, he trusted that instinct.

"I'm going to talk with the Secret Service, see how they want us to handle this...keep talking with Angela...I'll be right back".

Peter left; Neal took a deep breath and went back in the room.

"Can I get you anything Angela?"

"No thanks...I have read a good deal about your work with the White Collar Unit, Mr. Caffrey"

Neal smirked,

"Call me Neal, please...and why all the interest in my history?"

He leaned forward in his seat and folded his hands on the table

"When you have time on your hands, like me, Neal...you read, research, study...I happened upon lots of interesting articles about your, um, skills, how you evaded capture, the things you supposedly acquired during your bad boy years..."

She also leaned forward, folding her hands. They were almost touching.

"Tell me, Neal...is this room hot?"

"No, the A/C is on..."

She rolled her eyes and stared at him...

"Ugh! Is it bugged? Are you wired?" she said irritated.

"No to both..."

"Good...then let me explain something...there are 5 rare coins worth over $10 million "

Neal interrupted her

"The United States Government is only going to pay $5 million"

She licked her lips,

"But if you help me secure them, I plan on selling them to an interested anonymous buyer for $10 million...and I will pay you for your troubles..."

She winked at him.

"Are you serious?" he laughed,

"I am a convicted felon, I have an ankle monitor that prohibits me my freedom...I have only a few more weeks of living like this, and I am free...what makes you think I would..."

Just then they heard talking outside the door and Peter came in. He was smiling, rubbed his hands together, and announced,

"Great news, kids...Secret Service is going to allow Angela to take up residence at Neal's place until we secure the coins and confirm their authenticity. Once the money is legally in your hands Angela, we will find a safe place for you. Neal, if you can help with this investigation, that's one more feather in your cap to freedom..."

Peter was the only one left smiling.

"Peter...can we speak alone?" Neal asked and went out the door. Angela became nervous. If Neal Caffrey told his boss of her plan, she was finished. She was just hoping he would do what came naturally, and wait things out to see what else she was up to...

"Neal, I know this isn't perfect, but it's safe. When you aren't with Angela, Mozzie will be there, or even June. "

"Peter, there's something not right about this whole thing..." He had to tell him.

"Neal, you don't have to like her, just keep her safe...get the information, get the coins...done deal...shouldn't take long how bad can that be?" Neal glared at Peter.

"But this whole thing isn't what you think…"

"It's done, Neal...make the best of it"

Neal had to smirk. Well, he tried. He would just see what this woman had to say, then gloat when he gives Peter the news that it looks like this is a con.

"Okay, Peter, you're the boss" he smiled.

"Yes, I am." He said smugly, and then turned to the agent sitting outside the door.

"Agent Belone, would you get the car and meet us where you dropped us off?"

The agent nodded and left and Peter opened the door.

"Angela? We are leaving..."

She got up, took her purse, and as she joined them, Neal noticed she had a slight smile on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

At Neal's apartment, June met them at his door.

"Oh Neal, Peter called and explained what was going on...I came to put fresh sheets on the bed in the spare room..."

She looked at Angela and extended her hand,

"I'm June, this is my home. I am very glad to meet you. If there's anything you need, let me know, ok?"

"Yes, thank you." Angela said walking in and looking around. She thought to herself, "Nice digs...this guy does pretty well"

"Oh, Neal, I called Mozzie. He will be over shortly. Call me if you need anything"

All Neal could absorb was his life was not his own...people coming and going in his private space, giving orders...he was definitely ready to get out!

"Thanks, June..."

He kissed her cheek and closed the door. As Angela wandered around looking, Neal took off his jacket, loosened his tie, rolled up his sleeves, and went to prepare some coffee. Angela wandered onto the terrace, looked around, then came back and took a seat at the table.

"Want some coffee?" Neal asked.

"Yes, that would be nice...thanks" he got two mugs, put them on the table, then sat opposite Angela. They were quiet, she spoke first.

"So, Neal...is you interested in my offer?"

He didn't speak right away, just thought for a moment as he looked her over. He was sure Secret Service validated her identity, but her clothes were plain, she wore only a gold bracelet, gold earrings. He would think someone with her family background would be flashier. She appeared a little nervous, but that could be her circumstances.

"No. I will help the secret service and white collar secure the merchandise for you...I will turn it over to them, I will keep you safe until the reward money is in your hands; but I will not go outside that scope so you can sell the coins illegally, I might add, to some unknown source..."

He noticed her cheeks getting red, and reluctantly thought how lovely she looked with a blush to her cheeks, but before she could speak, there was a knock on the door.

"That's Mozzie...come in, Moz..." Mozzie came in, and joined them at the table.

"Mozzie, this is Angela Fonchetti..." when he said her name, Mozzie opened his eyes wide, but said nothing.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Fonchetti..." he said, they shook hands. Angela just smiled...Mozzie sat down.

"So Mozzie, Angela is here because she says she knows where the last 5 of those 1933 double eagle coins might be that was on the news..." He continued to fill Mozzie in on the events up to now...

"All very interesting to say the least, so where do we begin?" Mozzie and Neal both looked at Angela

"They are with a painting in a gallery here in the city"

Neal and Mozzie looked at each other.

"My father owned this priceless painting, a woman in gold...very beautiful...then one day it was gone from his study. He said he donated it to a gallery for safekeeping"

She stopped. "He then said, 'le Moneta sono con essa'..."

"The coins are with it..." Neal translated, Angela nodded.

"Okay...so you're telling us that we would have to, um, get this painting... and your coins will be with it?"

She nodded.

"You didn't mention to anyone else you have this scheme in mind, did you?"

She shook her head no.

"I wouldn't tell the Feds, no; honestly! Neal Caffrey is suspected of stealing gems, forging ancient maps, suspected of harboring an amber jewelry box. She smiled at Neal, "sometimes with the help of his dependable sidekick..." she smiled at Mozzie, "who else could I depend on to find and retrieve 5 little coins worth millions?!"

"5 coins and a painting from a gallery..." Neal ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "One I have permission to do, the other I don't"

"What's the painting? And in what gallery?" Mozzie asked.

"I never researched it…didn't have time this morning, but like I said, it's a painting of a woman, all gold around her"

Neal got up and went to his bookcase, found a large book of art and placed it on the table. He stood between Mozzie and Angela as he thumbed thru it.

"Tell me when you see it..." he seemed annoyed, impatient...but she didn't care. She was getting the help she needed. As she flipped the pages, she caught her breath and stopped.

"This is it..." she said softly. She looked up at Neal, "it hung in pops study for many years, until he donated it to a gallery somewhere here in New York."

Neal and Mozzie looked at each other in stunned silence.

"This is a portrait of Adele Bloch-Bauer I...it's worth millions...do you remember if he donated it before or after he showed you the coins?"

"After..."

"So, your father somehow put those coins with this painting, then donated it to the museum for safekeeping"

"So...how do we get the painting and the coins?" Angela asked anxiously...Neal and Mozzie looked at each other.

"We?" Neal said, "first, there is no 'we'...there is 'us'," he pointed to Mozzie and himself, "but no 'we'; second, we haven't said we were going to have anything to do with this..."

"Neal? Can I speak with you privately?" Mozzie asked as he walked onto the terrace. Neal followed him.

"Neal, that painting is worth millions...I know at least half a dozen art dealers that would pay a fair amount no questions asked!"

"Mozzie...what you're suggesting is that we steal that painting...this close to our finally escaping in 10 days? What's the point?"

"The point is millions in our pockets...after all, we have a nice cache accumulated now...but..."

"What about her? How do we keep her quiet? Who's to say she won't turn us in?"

"Why would she? She gets her coins, we get the painting...she can't do too much squawking..."

"Yeah, it could work out nicely..." Neal thought for a moment, and then smiled, "Mozzie?"

"Yes Neal?"

"Tell our travel agent we'll take our leave in 14 days, not 10"

They went back to the table.

"Okay, Angela, Mozzie and I will do this"

"But I think I should be able to help..."

"Out of the question...you're in federal custody" Neal said with a note of finality. Angela raised an eyebrow,

"I beg your pardon?"

"Peter and secret service had you put in protective custody, and right now that's with me..."

"And I never gave permission to be in your custody ...ha...a felon having custody over a cooperating citizen? What is in that painting is mine!"

"If you think you can go stealing..."

"Stealing!?" she yelped, "Its recovering what is rightfully mine!"

"No, the painting actually belongs to the museum"

"Those coins, if they are with that painting, are my property...I have the right to get them back"

"Wrong! If the painting was donated, it was donated as is...coins and all...and those coins were garnered illegally by the way..." he reminded her.

"Garnered?! What the hell kind of word is that?" she ridiculed

"Look it up..."

"A...Neal?" Mozzie tried again.

Neal got up; "I'm done here..." he said and walked back out to the terrace.

Mozzie awkwardly smiled at Angela, wondering what the hell just happened. He shook his head, and then joined Neal.

"I have no idea how Peter got me into this Moz..." he tried to talk softly so Angela wouldn't hear.

"Listen, I will come over tomorrow and we'll work on this" he smiled. "In the meantime, you have a houseguest, so try to play nice" Mozzie patted his shoulder.

"This is funny to you?" Neal commented...Mozzie went to leave, "see you tomorrow"

"Good bye, Mozzie" she said.

Neal sat back at the table, opened his laptop and began typing...

"What are you doing?" Angela asked. Neal turned the computer around, he'd googled the word 'garnered' which meant to gather or collect. She looked at Neal and gave him a dirty look.

He was smiling.

It was almost noon.

"Hungry?" Neal asked, trying not to discuss anything right now.

"Very...what have you got?"

He went to his kitchen area and gathered a slew of menus, "take out..." she laughed

"Works for me..."

Within an hour, they were sitting opposite each other on the terrace, ready to eat their Chinese food.

"Can I have a fork?" she asked, noticing Neal ate with chopsticks...

"Sure, but they gave us more chopsticks..."

"I never used chopsticks..."

"It's easy, here let me show you."

He got the chopsticks out of their wrapper for her, sat next to her, and arranged them in her hand, and explained how to maneuver them. She tried, but just sent rice flying all over...

"No, hold them like this..." as he took her hand to try again, she felt the tiniest tingle. His hands were warm; he noticed hers were cool...and small enough to fit in his. Trying to ignore the little attraction, Neal helped her get some rice,

Then guided it into her mouth. He watched as she chewed and laughed...then licked her lips...he thought she was very pretty.

"There...you are now able to use chopsticks!"

She tried on her own, and sent rice flying again. He got up as he wiped rice from his shirt.

"I'll get you a fork"


	4. Chapter 4

4.

"Who taught you to play chess?" he asked as they sat with the chessboard ready to go.

"My pop...he loved to play chess..." he noticed her smile was wistful, and he wondered what her life had been like up to now. He made a move. She countered. Their game was cat and mouse...neither gave the other a chance, and Neal found himself enjoying the challenge...she was good, but he was better.

"Check..." she called after a three hour game...

"Checkmate..." he said, putting her queen to rest.

"Good game, Neal..." she stood up and stretched...she looked at the time. It was almost 7:00, dusk was settling over the city.

"Can we go out for a walk or something? Being cooped up any more and I will go nuts..."

"Angela...are there people that could really be after you?"

She wondered if she could be honest, but if she doesn't trust this man, what was she doing here?

"Honestly?"

Neal had begun to pack the chess set away,

"It would be nice..."

"I don't know."

"Then we have to err on the side of caution and assume you are...but I doubt anybody is going to grab you on the street..." he smiled and got up, went to his room, and came back with a Yankees baseball cap...

"Here, put your hair up and put this on..." she did, and he guided her to the wall mirror. Standing behind her, his hands on her shoulders, they both smiled.

"I like it" she said, tilting the cap a little to the side.

"Just another Yankee fan walking the streets of New York...you will blend in fine!"

She turned around, "thanks..." and tiptoed to plant a gentle kiss on his cheek. He flicked the brim.

"We just can't go more than 2 miles," he said, pulling up his pants leg to reveal the flashing anklet, "but there's a great pizza place close by...Okay?"

"Absolutely..."


	5. Chapter 5

5.

There is nothing better than a few slices of New York pizza to get people comfortable and talking. Neal found out that Angela had grown up privileged, but her father always made sure she knew how to take care of herself. Her male cousins never chased her away when they were up to no good, so she was able to listen to their adventures and they even taught her some not-so-lady like things...like how to pick a lock and break into cars. Angela found out that Neal came to New York when he was 18, how he met Mozzie, and how he wound up where he was today. But each kept their little secrets, and they avoided talking about the coins. They walked slowly back to Neal's.

"I cannot imagine being tethered to that anklet..." she began "I am glad for you that you don't have much more time to go before you can cut it off."

"Yes...all I want is my freedom...be myself and be free...sounds simple right?"

"Somewhat"

He chuckled, "then how did I screw it all up?" he said it quietly.

They entered his apartment. "Well, its late, let me show you your room..."

She followed him down the hallway, and he opened the door and turned on the light.

"The bathroom is in there, linens, towels...dresser for..." He suddenly realized she had nothing with her.

"Angela? You didn't bring anything, did you?" she shook her head no. "I didn't have time...I just wanted to get out of the house and to New York."

"You have money?"

She smiled and went to her purse, pulled out a small roll of bills, showing it to Neal. He whistled...they were all 100's...

"And I paid for dinner?!" he laughed

"Next ones on me..." she put the roll back.

"Well, June has a niece about your size; ask her tomorrow if you can borrow some things..."

"Do you have anything I can wear tonight?"

"Yeah, sure..." when he left, she looked around...it was a clean comfortable room...she sat on the bed. He came right back holding a pair of men's pajama bottoms, and a man's tee shirt.

"This is all I have..." she took them.

"They'll do fine...thanks"

"Okay...you know where I am...have a good night, I'll see you in the morning" she nodded and he left.

Angela took a shower, put on her nightwear and laid in bed. She fell asleep thinking about the day, and about Neal Caffrey. He wasn't exactly what she anticipated, and that was nice. He was handsome, and seemed to have a sense of humor. She fell asleep seeing his deep blue eyes.

Neal couldn't relax. He kept going over the day's events. If he told peter the whole story, the FBI would simply get the coins themselves. Angela would be out a great deal of money, and so would Neal and Mozzie. He had grown tired of following Peter Burke's rules of life, he was probably more right than wrong, but Neal didn't want to follow anybody's rules of life anymore! That's when Neal Caffrey knew his true nature: he didn't need to do this, but he wanted to do this. He took a canvas and put it on the easel. He began to paint, and think...paint, think. Suddenly he had an idea. With a smile on his face, he painted some more. By 3 a.m. he stopped. He was covered in gold paint. He stepped back from the unfinished painting, but was pleased. So he put brush and pallet down, threw a towel over the easel, and wiped whatever he could from his hands. He fell on his bed. Within minutes he was asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

His phone woke him up at 9:00. It was Peter.

"Hey Peter, what's up?" he sounded groggy.

"You still asleep?"

"Um, no...No..."

"Yeah, right...listen; you take the day off today. Concentrate on this case. How is Miss Fonchetti?"

Neal sat up, looking around.

"I guess okay...must be still sleeping..."

"Nice how you are keeping an eye on her," without thinking, Neal said, "what did you want me to do? Have her sleep with me?!" then he realized what he had said,

"I mean..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean...I will keep in touch...call me if you get any information from her...behave yourself, Neal" Peter hung up. He had Diana and Jones in his office.

"Everything okay boss?" Diana asked.

"Yes, so far. Jones, keep an eye on Neal's whereabouts for the next few days...I want to keep a watch on his movements while he's involved with this case...and this woman."

"You got it..." Jones and Diana left.

Neal got up and started to make some coffee. He was at the sink when Angela saw him.

"Good morning, Neal..." she stood in the doorway, he turned and smiled.

"Good morning. Sleep okay?"

"Yes, thank you…" she answered as she walked over to him.

"What have you got all over yourself?" He looked down and saw that his pants and tee shirt were splatter with paint...he hadn't changed before he passed out on the bed.

"No...Here..." she poked his chin; it had gold paint smeared on it.

"And here..." she poked his cheek. He took her hand to stop her. She turned it over...

"And all over your hands..?"

He smiled sheepishly and nodded his head to the easel...Angela looked...then noticed the array of painting paraphernalia and the easel.

"May I look?" she asked. He just nodded and followed her to the easel.

She gasped a little when she removed the towel...the painting was 1/3 done. It was of Adele Bloch-Bauer I.

"Neal...this is just beautiful...what talent you have..." they stood quietly side by side just looking at the unfinished painting.

"I got an idea last night and started painting...helps me think, relax..." he covered the painting.

"I might have a plan on getting your coins..." he said as he went back to finish preparing the coffee

"Really? Already?"

"Yeah...but I'm waiting to try it out on Mozzie...he should be here soon..."

While he spoke, he got mugs, milk, sugar, going back and forth from fridge to table, Angela following to help. At one point, he turned and she didn't move, so they stood toe to toe. He looked down at her, she smiled up at him.

"Thanks, Neal..."

"Hey, it's what I do..."

She suddenly put a hand to the back of his head and pulled him down and softly kissed his lips, and just as suddenly let him go and she backed up. He raised his brows and smiled, "hmmm, wow...okay…that was unexpected!"

"I have no idea why I did that...I am sorry...sometimes I just get impulsive..."

Neal smiled..."don't be sorry," she noticed a twinkle in his eyes, "I'm not..."

While waiting for Mozzie, Neal called June to bring up some clothes for Angela. They were in her room so he showered, shaved, and dressed casual. There was a knock on the door

"Come in Moz..." Neal called. He was looking at the painting. Mozzie joined him.

"Nice work...what genius plan did you come up with?"

"Well, I'm thinking of taking the original and replacing it with this...simple really...actually, I am embarrassed how simple it is going to be"

"You've been checking out the museums security?"

"Yeah, from what I read online, it's an older gallery and it has very little state of the art protections. Seems each painting has the usual ultraviolet protection, but they only have limited protection...I was thinking of taking a trip today to check it out..."

"Want company?"

"Yeah, I'm going to take Angela...you and I can scope things out and keep an eye on her at the same time."

"You worried about her safety?"

"I'm not really sure...I'm pretty good at reading people and I just know she's hiding something..."

"Who of us is not hiding something?" Mozzie pointed out.

June came out of the spare room,

"She's all set Neal...has enough to see her through the next few days...morning, Mozzie...see you fellas later!"

"Thanks, June" Neal said as she left.

In her room, Angela put on another pair of jeans and a blouse...she sat on the bed and went through her purse...she came upon the velvet pouch and opened it. There were 5 fake 1933 double eagle coins. She looked towards the door, thinking; but ultimately, she put them back, found her makeup and finished getting ready.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Peter's phone rang. When he answered, it was Jones.

"Neal's anklet shows he's at the Neue Gallery"

"Hmmm...There are lots of priceless paintings there...do me a favor...check it out and see what he's up to, let me know what you find"

Neal, Mozzie and Angela were sitting on the bench in front of the painting of Adele Bloch-Bauer I. It was by itself on the wall, with just a small rope stand around it. It could not be touched, or photographed.

Angela remembered the beautiful artwork. Neal tried to decide where the coins were. Mozzie nonchalantly cased the room. Without moving his eyes, Neal said,

"I got most of what I need, Moz, you have enough information?"

Mozzie nodded.

"Okay, take Angela home; I have one more thing left to do"

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Believe it or not, the guards use key cards to enter and exit. The art is protected by invisible light. I can get in easily, disable the lighting. Take the painting off the wall; put the fake one in its place, reset the lighting, and leave. You go with Mozzie, I'm going to get the key card from that guard at the counter...been watching him...he's young and lazy...keeps reading that magazine, his key card is right there..I'll distract him, palm the card, and meet you at home."

"You're not going to get to do that now, Neal..." Mozzie said. Without looking, he said "Outside looking in...It's Jones"

"Shit..." Neal groaned.

"Okay, let's get up and walk around, don't want him to see us staring at this...and if he asks, we are just showing Miss Fonchetti some sites...she loves art, right?" he looked at her, she nodded, then they got up and walked around the gallery.

"Neal, since you're being watched, I can get the key card..." she whispered.

"No...You stay out of this...Mozzie, just take her home...I'll figure out what to do with Jones"

Mozzie went to take Angela's arm, she pulled away.

"Look, I can do this, it's easy..."

"Angela...no!" but before Neal could stop her, she started walking toward the desk. "Now what?" Mozzie asked.

"C'mon, let's try to grab her before..." He noticed it was too late. She was at the desk, had the guard laughing. She said something to him; he nodded, and then bent down to retrieve something from beneath the desk. Neal saw her palm the key card, and put it in her purse. The guard got up, handed her some pamphlets. She patted his hand, thanked him, and turned away. Neal and Mozzie joined her as she walked toward the exit.

When they got outside, Jones was gone. Neal pulled Angela to a bench, made her sit. Mozzie stood back.

"What part of no, you stay out of this didn't you understand?" he was pissed.

"Hey...Caffrey, I told you, I am not a kid and I don't take well to orders...capiscia?...here's the card..."

She stood up, reached into her purse, got the key card, and roughly shoved it in his jacket pocket, then pushed passed him and joined Mozzie. They started walking.

"That was dangerous..." Neal scolded when he caught up with them.

"Yeah, yeah, so you say…but I got the job done, so stop whining...you can spank me later..."

"Don't think I wouldn't!" he growled. She glared at him, but kept walking.

Mozzie kept quiet, but smiled. He decided he liked this woman; she gave as well as she got and that was perfect when dealing with Neal Caffrey.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

At Neal's apartment, the three of them sat on the terrace, finalizing their plans.

"So, tonight I'm going to finish the painting. Mozzie, did you get a good look at the frame?"

"Yes. I can get my hands on an identical one"

"Good. If you can get me the frame I can finish putting it together tomorrow, then I will have to meet with peter, he will be suspicious if I don't get him some info. Angela, I will tell him you are pretty sure you know where the coins are but I need the anklet removed. "

"I will tell him nobody but you can go with me for retrieval."

"With the anklet off, I take forgery to gallery, get the real one, get the coins out, and give them to Peter. You get your money, I get the painting, and we are done!"

"Do you know where the coins are in the painting?" Angela asked

"Pretty sure..." he got the art book and the page with the painting.

"See all this circles in gold?" he pointed.

"Those are the coins?" she asked

Mozzie interrupted, "no, that would ruin the value of the piece...Neal? The painting has a false back?"

Neal nodded smiling.

"I think so Moz...If we can peel the back away, I am sure we will find those coins!"

"Amazing" Angela said, "so, you get to the gallery, Mozzie gets the frame...what do I do?"

Neal groaned. Mozzie raised his brows and kept silent. Angela waited...neither man said anything.

"This is great...you know, I am not made of glass, I don't shatter..." she stood up and paced around. Neal didn't know her very long, but he guessed he was in for one hell of a diatribe.

"You seem to forget who I was raised by, who I grew up with..."

"Here it comes!" Neal thought...

"I hung around with my cousins all the time...jeez, once they even sent me into Tony's Candy Store to steal candy!"

Neal had to smile, "candy, huh?" he chuckled...

She turned on him

"Okay Mr. Caffrey, laugh, it's funny, but I have, can and always will be able to take care of myself...so, screw you!" she announced, then took herself to her room, slamming the door.

Neal and Mozzie sat for a moment quietly, looked at each other, and laughed.

"Oh mon frère...you have ignited something fiery...think it will explode?"

"Mozzie...I like her...she's not like any other woman I have met..."

"You serious?" Mozzie asked

"Yes...she has no pretenses, does she? Says whatever...whenever...and I've only known her a couple of days! But then I sense vulnerability...that combination is heady..."

"Well, heady or not..." Mozzie got up to leave

"We have a job to do. I will see you tomorrow bright and early..." Neal walked Mozzie to the door...

"That's if I am still alive..." Neal said grinning,looking toward the spare room...


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Neal was sitting by the easel painting when he heard the spare room door open. He didn't turn, just continued painting.

"You have any weapons, Angela?" he asked as he looked over his shoulder...he grinned.

"Tell me, Neal...did you ever see such drama in your life?"

"Forget it…come over here, sit with me while I finish this"

She didn't sit on a chair; instead she sat on the floor just to his right, so she could watch him paint.

"Where did you learn to paint like this?" he shrugged

"One day I just picked up a brush and before too long, I was painting Raphael's St. George and the Dragon..." he wiped his brush and put it down. He got up and went for a bottle of wine.

"You drink wine?"

"Sometimes"

He got two glasses, and poured. Then he sat next to her on the floor.

"A toast to our truce..." he clinked her glass and they drank.

"Oh, thank God you are not one to hold a grudge...gets me out of having to apologize for behaving badly...I over-react...a lot..."

"It's okay...I don't over react much at all..."

"Well, in your business, you can't afford to...you have to be calm, focused..."

"Yes, that's true."

"Makes me think of the Ying/Yang symbol...you and me" she said

"Yes, the opposites...black on white, white on black, opposites yet drawn together"

He said it...and after he did, he gazed into her eyes. She smiled.

"Heres to Ying and Yang, Angela"

"To Ying and Yang, Neal" they clicked glasses. Then he took hers, set it aside, and leaned in to kiss her. It was soft at first, hesitant. But when she responded, he laid her down and continued the kiss deeper. After a while breathing became heavy, their hands roamed over each other...heart rates accelerated...suddenly Angela pulled away,

"Neal, I don't know about you...but I'm too old to continue this on the floor..." they both laughed.

Neal got up, extended his hand, and helped her up...then he took her to his bedroom.

Angela opened her eyes and looked over at Neal. He was asleep, quietly breathing. She smiled, thinking how easy it was for men to fall asleep after making love, while women mostly relived the moments. She got up, put Neal's robe on and quietly went to the chair and looked up at the skylight. As she looked at the full moon, pictures and sounds resonated in her mind. He was an eager lover, but gentle; she responded immediately to his every kiss and touch.

"Come back here..." his voice startled her. She turned, and he was sitting up covered with the sheet. She went to sit on the side of the bed near him. He cupped her chin smiling.

"Hey...you can follow orders!" he teased. She playfully slapped his hand away, and then straddled him.

"We made things a little awkward, didn't we?" she asked, leaning over and kissing him softly. He held her hips, the robe opened just a little.

"I'm not sure, Angela..." he pushed her off him and laid her down. Leaning on an elbow, he looked into her eyes. That's when he knew he was doomed...how it happened so quickly, he didn't care, but he knew that if he didn't have this woman in his life, he would not be happy. He was so tired of always second guessing his decisions; maybe he should just let things happen as they will...

"Well, life is too short to constantly question every decision we make...it can drive you nuts...sometimes you just have to go with the flow!" she said exactly what he was thinking. He knew this was right. "Go with the flow..." he whispered. And they did.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Today is the day, Neal thought as he got out of the shower. He didn't have a chance to finish the painting last night, so he would have to concentrate on that. Then when Mozzie got here, they would finalize their plans. As he shaved, he thought about telling Angela of his and Mozzie's plans to leave...would she join them? Should he complicate her plans? Unfortunately, he couldn't come to a conclusion because he heard Mozzie hollering

"Hello!"

"Be right out, Moz" Neal yelled as he cleaned his face, pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and tee shirt, and met Mozzie at the dining table. He had three Styrofoam cups of coffee and large frame wrapped in brown paper.

"Late start, huh Neal?" he handed him a cup, noticing he was not fully dressed.

"A little..." Neal said, then Mozzie saw that the painting was not done...he pointed to it...Neal shrugged.

"I will finish it today..."

Mozzie smirked, "distracted, were we?" he asked, then looked around,

"Where's Angela?"

"Guess she's in her room." Neal went over to the painting, picked up a brush, dipped it in paint and started.

"Do you think tonight?"

"Tomorrow night. Everything will be done, and the museum is closed Wednesdays...no cleaning crew around."

Neal was focused on painting.

"Plus, I need time to check in with Peter today, make sure he will agree to shut the anklet down." Neal turned to Mozzie,

"Isn't this a ridiculous way to live?! Check in with Peter, make sure he will unlock this damned thing...I'm a grown man..."

He realized he was getting agitated, so he smiled at Mozzie, "it is so time to go Mozzie, I can't stand it!"

"Neal, you have to focus, okay? Calm down...finish this, contact peter, then go relax...go take Angela someplace. I'm going to do a few things. Call me when you get back". Mozzie left. Neal sat on his stool, and concentrated on painting.

"Good morning, Neal" Angela said as she entered the room. She was dressed, ready to face the day.

"Morning...Moz brought coffee...a few more hours, and this should be done he gestured to the painting. What do you think?"

Angela took her cup and sat at the table.

"Looks wonderful..."

Neal turned to her. "Come look closer..." he grinned...

"Oh no...Something about being close to you and that painting...put the brush down and step away," she teased. Neal did as she asked. She got closer, and admired the work he had just done. Before she could speak, he got behind her and put his arms around her waist, and kissed her neck gently, then released her.

"I'm going to finish this later...right now I need to get dressed and call Peter.

Moz brought the frame. I'm thinking I can take care of all of this tomorrow night."

"What can I do in the meantime?" she asked as he went to his room.

"If I have to go to the office, come with me. Peter said to monitor you..." he quickly came out dressed casually, the phone in his hand. He was calling Peter.

"Hey Peter..."

"Hello, Neal."

"Need me for anything today?" Neal paced slowly around as he spoke.

"Why? Visiting any other galleries with priceless art?" he said sarcastically.

"Angela likes art, Peter...she asked to go, and the Neue Gallery is within my 2 miles..."

"Okay my friend, just remember you are almost home free...I wouldn't want you to screw anything up"

"Um, peter, I would like to go with Angela to that pawn shop tomorrow sometime...I think she can show me where the coins are"

"Show you? Not tell you?"

"Yes...she won't let me go without her...she said that's the deal..." he looked at Angela as she spoke.

"You think that's wise?"

"Peter, you got to be around this woman for a while...she is a real pain in the ass..." Neal smiled at Angela...

"Remind me to thank you for this assignment!"

Angela just shook her head.

"Well, that's out of the two miles radius, so come on in tomorrow and we can unleash you."

"Okay Peter, see you tomorrow."

He clicked the phone closed. He was smiling. "The day is ours..."

"So, what's something we can do that's within 2 miles?"

"Do you like to walk?"

"Yes, why?"

"Let's just walk 2 miles in every direction...we can get some breakfast, walk some more...see what we find"

"Sounds like a plan...let me get my purse I'll be right out..."

Angela went to her room and got her purse, but took the pouch with the coins and put it in the dresser drawer.

She never saw much of New York, and after a few days she probably never would. That thought suddenly gave her heart a twinge. She sat on the bed. Could she go through with this? Should she tell Neal what she's up to? No, that's not an option. He might try to interfere; could she never see him again and be happy? No... Did he feel the same? Their intimacy said yes he did. So, maybe she could contact him after she leaves and gets her money; if anyone could understand why she did what she did, it was Neal Caffrey. That's it then. On with the show.

After breakfast at a sidewalk cafe, they walked thru central park. Walking encourages talking, and they each shared more of their life stories. They were sitting on a bench, just watching the people walking along.

"I am going to miss this city..." Neal said.

"Miss it? Where are you going?"

That was the second time Neal slipped.

"Oh, eventually I want to move on...once I'm free to go wherever I want..."

"Where would that be?"

"I have always been partial to the southern climates...somewhere tropical..."

"Nice choice!"

"What about you? Once you get the money you're looking for? Ever think of just hanging around here?" if she said she would, he would know they would be together. It would be so easy, so natural, for her to tell him the truth that she had to leave when she got her money. But she didn't.

"I might..." he took her hand in his, and kissed it. Then pulled her to her feet.

"So, where would you like to go next?" Angela did not let go of his hand...she squeezed it tight.

"Back to your apartment..."


	11. Chapter 11

11.

It was almost 6:00 when Mozzie called. Neal and Angela were on the terrace sitting side by side.

"Hey Moz...Coming over?"

"On my way...just got a bottle of wine...little celebration so-to-speak"

"Great...see you soon". He hung up and took Angela's hand.

"Well, here we go...the painting is done...Moz will help me set it in the frame. Tomorrow I get Peter to unleash me, as he puts it; I do what I do best at the gallery. We check the coins, after that, we just wait for the secret service to get you your money..." he finished. Angela was distracted; he could see her staring at the lit Chrysler building.

"Angela? You okay?" he patted her hand. She turned to him, "yes Neal, I'm fine...little tired..." she blushed.

"Blushing?! How adorable" he teased.

"Oh screw you, Caffrey" she said laughing.

"Oh, you did...in the bedroom, on the couch..."

"Stop it!" she was laughing,

"On the floor, counter..."

"We did nothing on the floor or counter!" she got up, he grabbed her and she landed in his lap. They kissed. She ran her hand through his hair, and got lost in his eyes.

"Seriously, Neal...I never feel so beautiful than when you make love to me..."

"Nobody has ever said anything like that to me before, Angela..."

"Good...then it's from my heart to your heart...keep it...it's the truth" she kissed his lips, "now I would like to freshen up before Mozzie gets here..."

Mozzie and Neal methodically worked on placing the painting into the frame, while Angela watches in amazement. When they were done, Neal opened the bottle of wine, poured 3 glasses, and proposed a toast,

"To our future, to good luck, and to people you trust and love...salute!" they all clinked glasses and drank.

Mozzie drank too much and had to sleep on Neal's couch. In the middle of the night, Neal quietly snuck into Angela's room.

At 8:00, Neal quietly snuck back to his room. Mozzie was still snoring on the couch.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

"Hey Peter, I want to come in to have the anklet removed. Miss Fonchetti will be with me"

"Okay, Neal, I'm sending Jones to pick you up."

Neal hung up. "He's sending an agent to pick us up. It's the same one that was outside the gallery, so we have to be careful. Nothing to indicate...um..."

"I got it, Caffrey"

Angela said. He was amazed how she changed her demeanor when she had to. In front of him was the haughty rich daughter of a mobster, compared to the eager, funny, loving Angela he had been intimate with.

He flipped his fedora on, opened the door, and led her out.

When Jones got there, Neal opened the back door for Angela, he sat in front.

"Caffrey...you made me at the gallery, didn't you?" Jones pulled from the curb and got into traffic.

Neal looked innocently at Jones, "you were at the Neue Gallery?"

Jones chuckled, "yeah, checking out some priceless art..."

"Amazing inventory they have, huh?" Neal still feigned innocence. Jones grew tired of the banter. He would never catch Caffrey in a slip-up. He looked in his rear view mirror. Angela fonchetti was a looker, he thought...damned that Caffrey...he's got all the luck!

When they got to headquarters, Neal escorted Angela to the office...he saw Peter on the phone pacing. When Peter saw Neal, he pointed at him, and made a motion for him to come.

"Oh oh..." Neal whispered to Angela as he removed his hat and pulled out his chair for her to sit. "This can't be good..."

"What is it?"

"When he does that finger thing, it's like I'm being called to the principal's office..." Neal saw Peter doing the pointing thing again, this time indicating Angela, too.

"Definitely not good...We are both being summoned..."

"Stop it, he doesn't scare me...want me to scare him?" Neal stared at her, she smiled...she was enjoying this...

"Angela...just...oh never mind..." he took her elbow and they started towards Peters office.

"Got called to the principal's office a lot did you?" she snickered. He gave her a sideward glance.

"A few times...not pleasant, let me tell you..."

"So I've heard...girls weren't allowed to get paddled in my school."

Neal snickered, "no wonder you behave like a brat..." Before she could respond, he opened the office door.

"Good morning, Peter!" Neal said. Peter came around to the front of his desk.

"Neal...Miss Fonchetti...have a seat." He called for Diana to bring the 'key'.

"I am giving you 3 hours from when you leave here, Neal. Then I send out the troops for round-up".

Neal was always very good at concealing his facial reaction. He did so, now. What to do? He needed to be anklet free tonight...not now...

"Agent Burke..." Angela began. Neal quietly groaned to himself.

"In order for us to search the pawn shop, we would have to do it when it's closed...tonight. I am going to show Mr. Caffrey where I believe they are, but I will not do that in daylight."

Peter sat back. Just then Diana came in with a key ring. It held several different keys.

"Up, caffrey" she said, he put his leg on Peters desk, Diana put in the key, Angela saw it was marked with a green label. Click...then took off the anklet.

"Ok boss?" Peter nodded. Diana left, and Angela nonchalantly repositioned herself so she could see where Diana went. She saw her put the key and anklet in a desk drawer, then proceed out of the office.

"Miss Fonchetti..." Peter started again. She stood.

"No, Agent Burke. Those are my terms. Tonight with me or nothing...and you can explain that to the secret service." She opened the door to leave,

"I will wait for Mr. Caffrey out here so you can discuss things...may I sit at that desk and make a call?"

"Yes, of course" Peter said. She left. Peter was speechless, and then he said

"She is some piece of work, huh Neal?" Neal had his eyebrows raised.

"You have no idea..."

While Neal and Peter talked, Angela sat at the desk where Diana had dropped the anklet. She slowly opened her purse, took out her address book, picked up the phone, and dialed a bogus number. When she was sure nobody was watching her, she opened the desk drawer, got the key ring. In her lap, she took the one with the green label off. Took the green label, and pressed it onto one of the other keys, and put them back in the drawer. She quickly palmed the key. She held onto it tight. She hung up the phone, and got up just as Neal was leaving Peters office.

"Ready?" he asked

"Are we doing it my way?"

"Yup...c'mon lets go before he changes his mind..."

Neal hailed a taxi, and when they got in, Angela handed him the key.

"I've seen this key enough to know what it's for...is it?"

"Yes it is"

He looked at it, almost in awe. She smiled,

"Well, well, I have left the great Neal caffrey speechless..." she licked her finger and made a "1" in the air.

"One for me, huh Caffrey?"

"Angela, they will eventually just get another anklet..."

"Until then, I like to think you can do as you please. I don't like the way they treat you or speak to you! Tell me, if you take the anklet off with the key, does it show on tracking that it's off?"

"Yes, the monitor on the computer turns off. But if I take it off with the key, and relock it immediately with the key...it shows it's on...I just have to hope nobody sees that little skip on the computer when I do it."

He shook his head and smiled, then kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, Angela..." he shook his head

"You got some cajones, I'll give you that..."

"Its 'I testicoli' in Italian..."

"Okay, whatever they're called, you have big ones!"


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

"So, you are anklet free, and it's too early to get to the gallery, so where would you like to go that's more than 2 miles away?" Mozzie asked Neal as they sat at the dining table. Neal gave it some thought.

"Paris..."

"Ah, Paris...good choice, but we only have 3 hours until gallery time, mon frère"

"Okay then, let's go grab a bite to eat." Mozzie nodded

"Excellent, but first, I would like to take the painting and leave it at the back of the gallery, so when it's time, you can just get there and retrieve it."

"Where are you leaving it?"

"Window well to the right of back door. Deep enough to be out of sight"

Neal checked his watch.

"Okay, go on. Be careful..."

"Of course, my friend, careful is my middle name"

When mozzie left, Neal went to Angela's door and knocked lightly.

"Come in..."

"Hey...moz is going to hide the painting at the gallery for me, when he comes back; I thought we'd go have dinner"

She got up from sitting on the bed.

"Sounds great!"

"He should only be a half hour, come sit outside with me?"

"Yeah..." she grabbed her purse and followed Neal to the terrace.

"We're almost there, Angela..." Neal said as he led her to the cement bench under the twin lion statues. They sat, quiet at first. Neal could sense her tension, uneasiness.

"Are you okay?". She nodded,

"Yes, just a little nervous about what's going to happen..."

"Angela, it's going to be fine...you'll have your coins soon, and this will all be over"

"Yeah...this will all be over..."

She thought about how she would deceive him and run away like a coward without him; he thought about how he would get a multimillion dollar painting and live free, but without her.

Maybe, just maybe, Neal could ask her to join him and Mozzie. They sat comfortably in their silence...each with their own thoughts.

"Listen Angela, there's something I want to tell you..."

But before he could begin, Mozzie was back.

Their evening at dinner was wonderful; as they ate, they discussed what each of them was required to do. Basically, Mozzie and Angela would wait for Neal at his apartment.

Mozzie chatted away, but both Neal and Angela had their own thoughts. They both thought about the other, and they both told themselves this relationship could work...if only...if only they didn't have other choices to make. After dinner, Mozzie took Angela home, and Neal headed for the gallery.


	14. Chapter 14

14.

At the back of the gallery there were no lights. Neal found his way with a flashlight, grabbed the package that Mozzie had left and made his way to the back door. He quickly put on a pair of surgical gloves. A small entry box had a red light. When he swiped the key card it turned green. "So far, so good" he thought to himself. He entered the gallery. No lights, just the exit signs casting a soft glow. He looked around, and found the electrical box to the right of him. He opened it, switched it off. A soft whish meant the ultraviolet lights were now off. As quickly as he could, he went to the painting. Gently he removed the original, then unwrapped the fake, placed it on the wall. He made sure it fit perfect and was straight...he then took the original, put it in the plastic Mozzie had included. He looked around at the other masterpieces worth millions, and thought to himself,

"I cannot believe my first thought isn't to take some others...there may be hope for me yet..."

He took the key card and dropped it behind the front desk, so nobody would suspect it was taken. Then he reset the alarm, opened the door and left. On his walk back home, he had a very satisfied look on his face.

On the dining room table sat the painting. Neal, Mozzie and Angela stood over it.

"It's even more breathtaking close up..." Angela commented. Neal got closer, studying the golden circles. He had a soft brush, and was dusting, then touching with his fingertip. Mozzie and Angela just watched quietly as he did this for some time. Finally, he let out a breath and said

"They're not here."

"What?" Mozzie said. Angela stood silent.

"They're not here...Angela...the coins are not here..." he turned to her and saw the look of concern on her face.

"Wait, Neal...check the frame..." Mozzie said, and grabbed a tool that had a razor edge. He handed it to Neal.

"Hmmm, maybe..." Mozzie picked the painting up; Neal ran his fingers along the frame and stopped at a spot on the side. He concentrated as he rubbed again. There was a tiny nick... he then inserted the razor very gently, and the frame came apart.

Mozzie caught the back and laid it down. Neal pulled the front off. Angela gasped.

Imbedded in the back part of the frame, all in a row were the 5 gold coins.

With a pair of tweezers, Neal was able to gently pull each coin out, and laid them on a cloth.

"Okay, Mozzie...now it's up to you..."

as Mozzie sat, he examined the coins through a magnifying glass, then he took a pointed tool and made a minute scratch on each one, he dropped the little big of gold in a vial of liquid, and it turned from clear to green. Smiling, he looked up and Angela and Neal who were standing behind him, looking over his shoulder.

"These are authentic"

"Okay then..." Neal wrapped the coins in the cloth, and then took them to his secret hideaway above the fireplace. He pulled off the small panel, put the cloth in, and replaced the panel. Angela watched carefully.

"I'll call Peter in the morning. Mozzie, let's get this painting stored away".

Neal and Mozzie rolled up the painting and put it in a black tube. Neal stored it among his painting supplies.

"Out in the open?" Angela asked. Neal smiled,

"Hide in plain sight..."

"It's done then..." Mozzie rubbed his hands together gleefully...

"I will take this frame for safekeeping...and I bid you both adieu until the morning..."

He picked up the frame and as he left he said, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do..."

"Good night Mozzie" Angela and Neal said at the same time.

"I just realized there's no lock on your front door...how invasive!" Neal shrugged.

"Life of a criminal"

"Neal! That's awful!"

"Awful but true...you knew that when you got involved with me...for this job, I mean"

"Still...you are lots more than what you do..." they walked toward each other and hugged. She never wanted to let go...it felt so good and so right.

"Angela...there something I wanted to talk to you about..." he said.

"Not now...just hold me..."

For a few minutes they just stood together. She pulled away,

"Let's go to my room...it has a lock...I will give you the best Italian massage you've ever had..." she took his hand and they walked towards her room.

"What's an Italian massage?" he asked as they got to her door.

"I have no idea...I just made it up..."

In the middle of the night, while Neal slept soundly, Angela took her counterfeit coins and went to the fire place. She removed the real ones and put the fakes in their place. She put the panel back, and then went back to her room. He still slept. She put the coins in her purse, and then climbed back into bed. Neal opened one eye.

The next morning, Neal called Peter:

"Good morning, Peter. Miss Fonchetti and I have the coins" Neal spoke as he paced around his apartment. Angela sat at the table.

"Okay, Neal. I will call the Secret Service and let you know when we will be there."

They hung up. Neal sat with Angela.

"Just have to wait for the call..." he hesitated, and then continued, "You were restless last night..."

"Well, it's not every day you're a part of what we just did...I couldn't sleep..."

"Angela, if there's anything you need to talk about...I would like to help..." she frowned.

"No, not at all..." she smiled,

His phone rang.

"Bring the coins to the office..." Peter said and hung up.

"Okay...going to bring them to the office. You stay here...I'll leave you my phone and call you when I'm on my way back."

"Neal?" she stopped him at the door. "You be careful, ok?" she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him close.

They kissed. He smiled, and then left.


	15. Chapter 15

15.

After leaving the coins with Peter, Neal used the office phone to call Angela. He got his voice mail. He tried twice, and then he called Mozzie.

"What's up, Neal?"

"Moz? Can you check in on Angela? I left her my phone, she's not answering..."

"Yes, of course...how did it go?"

"I left the coins, they'll probably test them like we did, then call...shouldn't be too long...call me at my desk when you get to Angela, ok?"

"On my way."

A half hour later, the phone on Neal's desk rang,

"Neal Caffrey"

"It's me...Neal...she's not here..."

"What?! Where would she go? Moz...Can you see if she's with June?"

"Already did...she hasn't seen her...Neal..."

"What the hell, Mozzie...she knew I was going to call..." There was worry in his voice.

"Neal...Neal...the painting is gone..."

Silence on the other end.

"What are you saying, Moz?"

"The painting is gone. Her purse is gone. There's no sign of anything wrong here...she's gone, Neal"

"She took the painting? She left?" He whispered.

"Looks like it..."

Neal stood up, "I'm coming right home..."

"I'll wait for you..."

Just as Neal hung up, Peter came out of his office with 2 Secret Service men.

"Neal...wait a minute..." Neal turned.

"Peter...I have a little bit of an emergency at home..." He turned to leave, but Peter took his arm.

"Neal, you have a bigger emergency right here..."

All three men stood before Neal. He had a feeling this was not good...

Peter took out his handcuffs,

"Put out your hands..."

"What the hell, Peter?!"

"Just do it!" Peter raised his voice. The entire office became quiet as Peter cuffed Neal, and recited...

"Neal Caffrey, you are under arrest for counterfeiting and trying to defraud the United States Government"

"What are you talking about?"

"The coins are fakes," Peter said "Why, Neal?"


	16. Chapter 16

16.

That evening at Supermax Prison, New York

Peter sat across from Neal, like he had done many times before. They were in a holding block until Neal could be assigned a permanent cell.

"I told you, I didn't know they were fake. She must have switched them..."

He remembered the night he hid the real coins, and during the night she snuck out of her room while she thought he slept.

"Where did you get them? And where did she go?"

"We got them at the pawn shop," he lied...and had no idea why he was still protecting her.

"…and I have no idea where she went"

"Neal, do you realize this is it for you? At least if I could recover the original coins, I could come up with some type of story...but you have to give me something"

"I have nothing, Peter..."

Peter stared at Neal, and then shook his head.

"Was this something you were in together?"

"If it was, I'm the fool...I didn't know they were fakes. She switched them, and took the real ones and ran...that's what I know"

"You're unusually accepting of this, Neal...why? Are you protecting her? Is there more to this than I know?"

"Peter, I am not protecting her...I fell for her and let my guard down...now I have to accept I got conned...and I don't know where she is..." he stood up to leave and yelled for the guard.

"Thanks for all your help, Peter. I am truly sorry I disappointed you and everyone else...good-bye"

He left with the guard.


	17. Chapter 17

17.

1 week later...

Mozzie waited for Neal to come to the visit area. When he saw his friend being brought in, dressed in the prison orange, his heart almost broke. The guard removed Neal's handcuffs and left. Neal rubbed his wrists as he sat across from Mozzie. He was unshaven, and mozzie noticed the sparkle in his eyes was gone.

"How are you Neal?" Neal chuckled.

"I survive...I would rather be living, but I survive..." he lowered his voice, "Anything?"

Mozzie shook his head.

"She fell off the radar, Neal...her, the coins, painting, all gone"

Neal folded his hands. After a moment, he said,

"Mozzie, what the hell happened? I fell in love with her...I thought it was the same for her...she betrayed me...the whole time was betrayal, she wanted the coins to sell at a higher price, and takes the painting just because she could..." he snickered, "something I would have schemed to do...she's damned good!"

Mozzie just listened.

"How could I be duped so easily?

"Neal..."

"No, Moz, no excuses, I let my guard down...I let her in, and she fucked me over..."

Mozzie saw Neal's eyes begin to well up. Finally, Neal banged a fist on the table and stood up.

"And you know what the worst part is, Moz? If she walked thru that door this minute, I would be glad...I really can't imagine the rest of my life without her in it...I must be nuts..."

"Hey, Neal...snap out of it...you both lied...you never told her you were going to book as soon as she had her coins, did you?"

Neal kept thinking about that, too. He was a hypocrite...they both lied and deceived...what a shitty foundation to build a relationship on. He shook his head...

"No, I didn't tell her, I wanted to, and then I figured I was going to send for her once we had a safe place and were settled…"

"And she would have felt betrayed and deceived until that time...guys like us have to be careful, mon frère...not only accepting love, but giving it..."

"You find her, Mozzie...you find her and find out why, ok?" he ran his hands through his too long hair...

"Guard!" he yelled

He was escorted, handcuffed and dejected, back to his cell.


	18. Chapter 18

18.

Angela Fonchetti was sitting in front of the muted TV in her hotel room at the Ritz Carleton. She registered under another name to avoid being hunted down by Neal or Mozzie or the FBI. She had her cell phone and laptop with her, just waiting to hear from the mystery buyer who wanted the coins. They knew each other only via cell phone or computer, and he said he would either call or email her with the directions on how to get the coins to him and get the money transferred to her account.

Suddenly a picture of Neal Caffrey came on...she quickly put the sound up.

"...has not given any information to the FBI regarding the whereabouts of the last 5 missing 1933 gold double eagle coins. It seems Mr. Caffrey, who has been working as a Confidential Informant for the White Collar Unit, surrendered 5 counterfeit coins last week, and was immediately arrested for trying to defraud the United States Government. This charge, along with outstanding charges, could land Mr. Caffrey in jail for a very long time..."

She shut the TV off. What had she done? All for money?

She suddenly felt sick...she googled Neal Caffrey, and stared at his picture. Tears came to her eyes thinking of their little time together and how she felt about him. She never thought he would be arrested...maybe a slap on the wrist...but arrested and time added to his original record?!

She ran into the bathroom and threw up her breakfast and lunch. After wiping her face with a cool cloth, she sat on the couch. What to do? What to do?

She wasn't a bad person, but greed got the best of her. She'd never felt this way towards anyone like she felt about Neal, and she has to make it right...and she knew just the way.


	19. Chapter 19

19.

Newport County, Rhode Island.

Angela sat before her Uncle Vito's large wooden desk, waiting for him to come in. When he did, he went to her, kissed her cheek and sat down. She always loved her Uncle Vito. He treated her well and took care of her after her parents died and she was embarrassed to be here to confess something she had done...

"So, Angela...you been to the big city, having fun, eh?"

"Something like that..." he noticed her hesitance, she appeared nervous.

"What is it bambina? Something not good?" He was concerned. She took a deep breath and began,

"Uncle Vito, I have been involved in something and I don't know how to make it right...I betrayed someone very special to me. I can't live with what I have done, but I need help."

She began to cry...

"Angela, you tell me what you did, and I will fix anything that I can...how can I help you?

"This man, he and I did something illegal, and wrong. I lied to him to get him to help me steal those coins my pop had..."

Uncle Vito knew exactly what she spoke about...he always knew his brother had stolen those coins many years ago and hid them in a painting that he had donated to a prestigious gallery in New York City.

"He is a good, kind man...he never hurt anyone...Uncle Vito, I love this man, and I may never see him again..."

"Angela...you and this man, you hurt somebody?"

"No...No...I just got greedy, and he helped me. Then I took the coins, and the painting, and ran..."

"You left this man? He got caught?"

"Yes, he is in prison...he didn't know I was going to take everything and leave...now he takes the full blame...I can't let this happen."

Her uncle got up and sat beside her. He took her hand.

"You make mistakes and you learn. I am not one to criticize youthful mistakes, me and your father, we grew up making them! But as long as nobody was hurt I will help, but what is it you need?"

She took a velvet pouch from her purse and handed it to him,

"These coins can get over $10 million if you contact this buyer..." she gave him a paper with a cell number and email address.

"I also have pops painting in the car...it is worth millions...take everything, and if you can...please make this man free...expunge his record so he can be free...can you do this, Uncle Vito?"

"You say you love this man?"

"Yes"

"He loves you?"

"I don't know...after this, maybe I don't deserve his love"

"You go home, and I don't want to hear about you ever getting involved with anything like this again"

"Thank you, Uncle Vito"

"I take care of everything...you keep your coins and your father's picture..."

"But Uncle Vito…"

He pulled her up from the chair and kissed her on both cheeks.

"You will do what is right, bambina…you will do what is right…."


	20. Chapter 20

20.

Supermax Prison, New York State

"Caffrey...get up...you're going to see the warden..."

The guard opened his cell door. Neal was confused, but never one to waste an opportunity to leave his cell, got up and followed the guard.

Within an hour, Neal Caffrey was dressed in civilian clothes, given a $10 bill and was escorted out the front gate of the prison. The sun was shining. He saw Peter Burke's car parked across the street. As he walked toward it, Peter got out.

"Congratulations, Neal...you have some very influential friends..." Neal and Peter shook hands first, and then Peter hugged him. Neal hugged back.

"Need a ride?" Peter asked as he got back in the car, Neal got in also.

"Peter...what just happened?" he turned to him as they drove away.

"Got a memo this morning, expunging all prior bad deeds...right from the top man, Neal. No questions asked. Just immediate release. You are free from harassment..."

Peter looked over at Neal.

"You are a free man, Neal...a free citizen of the United States of America...your file is clean"

Neal just shook his head slowly,

"I don't get it...I just can't figure this out...but, wow!"

"Neal, it's a gift horse...don't look it in the mouth...someone very powerful organized this, my friend...please don't screw it up, okay?"

Neal was looking out his window as Peter spoke.

"Guess you won't be telling me what was going on before we arrested you? The coins?"

"Peter, I didn't know they were fakes."

"Where's Angela, Neal? Because as far as the Secret Service is concerned, she gave false information about missing coins belonging to the United States Government; she utilized government resources under false pretenses..."

"Damned if I know..." was all Neal said


	21. Chapter 21

21.

Neal Caffrey stood before his full length mirror and smiled...he was back! Showered, shaved, hair combed, suit, tie...but he realized he had no place to go. He chuckled to himself, and then went to have a glass of wine. Just as he finished pouring, Mozzie knocked and walked it.

"Hello, Neal..." he smiled broadly, "you look great!"

"Yeah, I feel great!" He sat with Mozzie, and thought: just over 24 hours ago, he was lying on a bed in prison, now he was back at his old apartment...but not for long. He and Mozzie were going to fly out of New York, legally, tomorrow morning. They were heading to Cape Verde, where the next stage of their lives would begin.

"Wine?" Neal asked as he poured another glass for Mozzie.

"Yes..." when they both had their glasses, Neal proposed a toast,

"To freedom...with no regrets"

Mozzie took a note pad from his pocket. Neal's eyes lit up.

"Moz...You found out something?"

"Well, it's not much, but my extensive connections have gotten information on a certain European entrepreneur who has been talking about making a deal to receive 5 priceless gold coins…"

"Dammit! She did it after all...she sucked us in to help her, and may sell them privately..." he sipped, and then looked at Moz, grinning,

"She's good, Moz...Really good..."

But every time Neal had a thought about Angela, good or bad, his heart broke a little more.

"Neal, it'll take time, but just try to let this go. It's over, we were had, it happens...but we have a good future ahead now...if you keep trying to find her, it's like you can't move on"

"Mozzie, I can't move on. Oh, I can go through the motions, but always, in here..." he pointed to his heart, "is a pain that won't go away...I love her, Moz..."

Mozzie took a deep breath, "okay my friend..."

"Any information on who had me released?" Neal asked.

"Dead end...nothing..."

"Well, by tomorrow night we will be in Cape Verde, sipping Caipirina..."

"Yes we will Mon frère...let's go for a walk through our town one last time before we leave..."

"Yeah, lets..."

Angela sat in the coffee shop at the corner of Neal's apartment at a window seat. She sipped her coffee and watched the passersby. She knew Neal was released, and needed to see him one last time. Just as the thought passed through her mind, she saw him and Mozzie walking down the street. Her heart jumped...tears welled in her eyes.

She took in every detail. He looked wonderful. Dark suit, that ever present fedora. He walked jauntily with his hands stuffed in his pants pocket. He and Mozzie were talking, and suddenly she saw Neal throw his head back and laugh. He was as handsome as ever...

God, she loved him so much. She was sick with the thought of living life without him, but he deserved to live his life a free unencumbered man, and she caused him too much pain. The two men were across the street from the coffee shop now, and as they passed, she covered her mouth with one hand to stifle her sob.


	22. Chapter 22

22.

2 weeks later, at Cape Verde

Neal was sitting by his poolside, reading a local paper. He was waiting for Mozzie, who went to pick up their mail. When Mozzie joined Neal, he had an odd look on his face.

"What's wrong, Moz?"

"Neal...I got a very interesting delivery at the post office today...no, return address..."

"Yeah? What is it?"

Neal folded the paper, giving his full attention to his friend.

"It's on your dining table..." Neal got up, followed by Mozzie, and went to the table inside. It was a large cardboard tube.

Neal looked questioningly at Mozzie as he pulled off the top...he began to pull out what was inside when Mozzie stopped him.

"Gently, please..."

Neal stopped, throwing his hands up…

"Fuck, Mozzie...is it something alive?"

Mozzie just shook his head no. Neal gently pulled out the rolled up item. It was some kind of poster...he began to unroll it, and when he saw what it could be, his heart rate accelerated...sweat built up on his brow when he saw enough of the picture...he rolled it up, leaned on the table, taking deep breathes. He began to pace around the table, when he could finally speak, he asked Mozzie,

"Is it...?"

Mozzie nodded. It was the original portrait of Adele Bocher-Bauer I.

"Holy shit..." he grabbed the tube, examining it closely...

"Moz..."

"Yeah, no postmark..."

"This was left at the post box in person, wasn't it?"

"Seems so...got it this morning..."

Neal pulled out a chair, he had to sit.

"Neal, I'm going to put this someplace safe...I will be back"

"Yeah, Mozzie..." he left, and Neal got up and put on a tee shirt over his swimming trunks. Although it was still early, he poured himself a glass of Hankey Bannister scotch and took a swig. Poured another and carried it out to poolside, where he stood, looking at the waves on the beach...

"Hello, Neal..."

He did not turn. He couldn't...what if it wasn't true? What if he imagined it?

Then he heard Mozzie say, "Angela?!"

Neal turned. There she stood...it was her...lovely as usual...she wore a sun dress; her hair was blowing in the warm breeze and she had on sunglasses. He walked over to her and pulled her glasses off and threw them down; he needed to see her eyes...he grabbed her by the shoulders, holding her hard.

"Why?! Why Ange?" Not realizing, he shook her. But she did not protest...she felt like whatever he gave, she deserved.

She never expected what he did next...he put his hands on her face, and kissed her. It was not a gentle kiss. He broke contact, looking into her tearing eyes, and kissed her again. Still not gently.

Mozzie went back into the house to leave them alone.

Neal did not remove his hands from her face. He made her look at him as he said,

"I loved you so much..."

She realized he used the past tense.

"Neal, I can't say I am sorry...it's too little...I can beg your forgiveness, but I don't deserve it...I just needed to see you once more to make sure you understand I know it was wrong to use you, and lie to you and I hope one day you can think of me without hatred and disgust...and not regret what we had together"

Neal removed his hands from her face finally, and took a step back. She watched his facial expressions...it was breaking her heart...she loved him so much and did such damage...

"Good bye, Neal Caffrey...I am glad you are truly a free man now...that was the least I could do..."

She touched his arm as she turned to leave...before she got too far; Neal caught up with her, took her arm and turned her to face him.

"What do you mean it was the least you could do?"

She realized she had slipped...she never wanted him to know she asked her uncle for the favor. Neal waited as she bit her lip...he knew she was hiding something.

"Ange?"

He ran his hand through his hair, turned away from her, then turned back, the light back in his eyes.

"It was you?! You did it? "

He took her by the arm and into the living room, where he made her sit on the couch, and he sat across from her.

"Please Angela...tell me what you did..."

She told him how when she finally learned he was arrested, she went to her uncle for help, and she tried to give him the coins and picture, if her uncle would expunge Neal's criminal history. He would not take either.

"You brought the picture?"

"Yes…and I have these, too…" she reached into her purse, pulled out a velvet pouch, and dumped the coins on the coffee table. He looked at them, and then looked into her eyes.

"Ange...I don't know what to say..."

"Just say you don't hate me, Neal...and say we can start over…"

"I love you, Angela"

"I love you, too…"

"Let's go make things right, okay?" he asked as he gathered the coins.

One Week Later, a lone cardboard tube was left at the front desk of the Neue Gallery. The curator opened it and gasped...He immediately called Peter Burke, and told him that it seems the painting of Adele Bloch-Bauer I that was currently hanging in the gallery was counterfeit, but the original was anonymously delivered this morning. Peter hung up, "Neal, you son of a bitch..." he chuckled.

That evening, when Peter got home, El told him there was a small package left in the mailbox addressed to him.

He sat on the couch and saw it had no address, no stamp, and no return address. He opened it and inside was a velvet pouch. He opened it, and saw the 5 gold coins. There was a piece of paper included and written on the piece of paper was,

"No regrets…" It was signed 'Neal'.


End file.
